familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hanover Township, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 5, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 279 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.81995 |longd = -74.427986 |postal_code_type = ZIP Codes |postal_code = 07927 - Cedar KnollsLook Up a ZIP Code for Cedar Knolls, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed December 18, 2012. 07981 - WhippanyLook Up a ZIP Code for Whippany, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed December 18, 2012.Profile, Township of Hanover. Accessed December 18, 2012.Post Offices, Township of hanover. Accessed September 10, 2013. |area_code = 862/973 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3402729550 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed October 28, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0882187 |website = |footnotes = }} Hanover Township is a township in Morris County, New Jersey, United States. At the 2010 United States Census, the township's population was 13,712, reflecting an increase of 814 (+6.3%) from the 12,898 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 1,360 (+11.8%) from the 11,538 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed December 18, 2012. The township comprises the unincorporated communities of Whippany and Cedar Knolls. Located just north of the historic town of Morristown and adjacent to the regional Morristown Municipal Airport, Hanover Township offers many public attractions including the Whippany Railway Museum,History, Whippany Railway Museum. Accessed September 10, 2013. the Frelinghuysen ArboretumFrelinghuysen Arboretum, Morris County Parks Commission. Accessed September 10, 2013. and the Morris County Library. Patriots' Path, a wilderness walkway and bike trail that stretches for , also passes through the township along the Whippany River.Patriots' Path, Morris County Parks Commission. Accessed September 10, 2013. Geography Hanover Township is located at (40.81995,-74.427986). According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 10.727 square miles (27.782 km2), of which, 10.525 square miles (27.259 km2) of it is land and 0.202 square miles (0.523 km2) of it (1.88%) is water. Demographics Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $100,962 (with a margin of error of +/- $6,654) and the median family income was $115,341 (+/- $10,572). Males had a median income of $76,766 (+/- $2,263) versus $61,441 (+/- $5,321) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $44,123 (+/- $2,675). About 1.5% of families and 2.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.5% of those under age 18 and 1.9% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Hanover township, Morris County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 18, 2012. Census 2000 At the 2000 United States Census there were 12,898 people, 4,745 households and 3,620 families residing in the township. The population density was 1,209.6 per square mile (467.2/km²). There were 4,818 housing units at an average density of 451.8 per square mile (174.5/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 88.79% White, 1.09% African American, 0.05% Native American, 8.71% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.59% from other races, and 0.77% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.50% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Hanover township, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 18, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Hanover township, Morris County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 18, 2012. There were 4,745 households of which 32.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.8% were married couples living together, 8.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.7% were non-families. 19.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.71 and the average family size was 3.13. Age distribution was 22.8% under the age of 18, 5.6% from 18 to 24, 30.1% from 25 to 44, 26.6% from 45 to 64, and 14.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 94.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.1 males. The median household income was $84,115, and the median family income was $93,937. Males had a median income of $59,278 versus $40,799 for females. The per capita income for the township was $37,661. About 0.7% of families and 1.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.0% of those under age 18 and 1.4% of those age 65 or over. History Hanover Township marks the spot of the first settlement in all of northwest New Jersey. New Englanders established a settlement along the Whippany River in 1685 near the current location of the old Whippany Cemetery on Route 10. Once the Province of West Jersey purchased the land from the local Lenape Native Americans, the original County of Morris was created and comprised all of what is now Morris, Sussex and Warren Counties. It was itself divided into Townships. One of its Townships was 'Whippenny' which itself comprised all of what is now Morris County. The name Hanover was taken from the House of Hanover in Germany. This namesake was given to the Township of Hanover on December 7, 1720, as a sign of respect to George I of Great Britain who was of the House of Hanover and who ruled over the American colonies in the eighteenth century. Since the creation of Hanover Township in 1720 and its incorporation on March 25, 1740, its size has been considerably decreased as the population of the area has increased. Originally encompassing all of Morris County and parts of Sussex and Warren County, Hanover Township became too unwieldy for a single local government to maintain. The Township was subdivided into smaller municipalities that could provide more responsive local control despite placing greater demands on the local tax base to support new facilities for each. Portions of the township were taken to form Mendham Township on March 29, 1749. Hanover Township was established by an Act of the New Jersey Legislature on February 21, 1798. Additional portions of the township were taken to form Chatham Township (February 12, 1806), Rockaway Township (April 8, 1844), Boonton Town (March 16, 1866), Mountain Lakes (April 29, 1924), Morris Plains (April 15, 1926), East Hanover Township and Parsippany-Troy Hills Township (both on May 9, 1928).Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 193. Accessed October 26, 2012. During the Revolutionary War, George Washington and his troops often camped in, and marched through, Hanover Township. The name Whippany is a corruption of the Native American word Whippanong which means "where the willow trees grow".Fariello, L., A Place Called Whippany (2nd ed.) L.A. Sunchild Publishing (2003). The old villages of Monroe and Malapardis were consumed by development and what remains are two communities - Whippany and Cedar Knolls - which are roughly separated by Interstate 287. The Malapardis area of Cedar Knolls is primarily located around Malapardis Road. A section of Malapardis, even though it is in Hanover Township's borders, has a Morris Plains mailing zip code. Another section of Cedar Knolls is called Trailwood which has a section of its land in a Morris Plains ZIP code, the area closest to American Way. The Monroe area of Whippany is located around Whippany Road and Cedar Knolls Road, marked by a building in the intersection named Monroe Hall. Until the post-World War II suburbanization of New Jersey, Hanover Township was a sparsely populated industrial town known for its iron works and paper mills. This industry was driven by the ever-present power of the Whippany River. Over the second-half of the twentieth century, the Township became thoroughly suburban. Lucent Technologies had a large facility in Whippany. The first demonstration of long distance television transmission in the United States took place in 1927, with a transmission that went via wire from Washington, D.C., to New York, and from Whippany to New York using radio.AT&T milestones in TV History, AT&T Corporation. Accessed May 27, 2007. Government Local government Hanover Township employs the traditional Township form of government. The Township has a five member Township Committee whose terms of office begin on January 1 following the preceding general election. Members are elected at-large in partisan elections to three-year terms on a staggered basis, with one or two seats coming up for election each year.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 121. A Mayor and Deputy Mayor are selected at the annual reorganization meeting by the committeemen from among the members of the Township Committee. , Mayor Ronald F. Francioli (R, term as mayor and on committee ends December 31, 2013; term on committee ends 2013), Deputy Mayor John L. Ferramosca (R, term as deputy mayor ends 2013; term on committee ends 2015), Robert Brueno, Jr. (R, 2014), George F. Coppola (R, 2014) and Kenneth C. Schleifer (R, 2013).The Governing Body of the Township of Hanover, Hanover Township. Accessed September 10, 2013.[http://morriscountyclerk.org/Manual2013-Final.pdf#page=37 Morris County Manual 2013], p. 36. Morris County, New Jersey. Accessed September 10, 2013. Politics in Hanover Township are decidedly Republican. No Democrat has made a serious bid for Committee since the 1950s. Township Hall, which was renovated and enlarged in 2003, is located at the corner of Jefferson Road and Route 10. It contains all Township offices, the Township Municipal Court, the Police Department, and the Whippanong Public Library. The 2010 township budget was $23,526,822.60.Finances, Township of Hanover. Accessed September 10, 2013. The Township's NJ Treasury/Taxation code is 1412. Township services The Township has its own Police Department consisting of about 30 officers in addition to a Public Works Department which handles the Township's sanitation and recycling needs. The Cedar Knolls First Aid Squad provides emergency medical coverage for the entire township.EMS, Cedar Knolls Fire Department. Accessed September 10, 2013. Morristown Medical Center, a level-2 regional trauma center, is about three miles away. There are two volunteer fire districts in the Township: *Whippany Fire District #2 is located on the corner of Route 10 and School Street. They maintain a swift water rescue team and a hazardous materials response (hazmat) team.History, Whippany Fire Department. Accessed September 10, 2013. *Cedar Knolls Fire District #3 is located at the corner of Ridgedale and Mountain Avenues. They maintain an aerial ladder and the Township's emergency medical services (EMS).History, Cedar Knolls Fire Department. Accessed September 10, 2013. The Hanover Sewerage Authority provides sewerage service for the Township. It has a treatment plant located on Troy Road.Hanover Sewerage Authority, Township of Hanover. Accessed September 10, 2013. Hanover Township contains many municipal parks and recreational facilities including:Parks and Recreation Facilities, Hanover Township. Accessed September 10, 2013. *Bee Meadow Park and PoolBee Meadow Park and Pool, Hanover Township. Accessed September 10, 2013. *Blackbrook ParkBlackbrook Park, Hanover Township. Accessed September 10, 2013. *Central ParkCentral Park, Hanover Township. Accessed September 10, 2013. *Malapardis ParkMalapardis Park, Hanover Township. Accessed September 10, 2013. *Township Community CenterCommunity Center, Hanover Township. Accessed September 10, 2013. The township is home to the Whippany-based Hanover Wind Symphony, which was established in 1985.About, Hanover Wind Symphony. Accessed September 10, 2013. Federal, state and county representation Hanover Township is located in the 11th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 27th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 12. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=58 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 58, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2011 reapportionment following the 2010 Census, Hanover Township had been in the 26th state legislative district.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=58 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 58, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 9,317 registered voters in Hanover Township, of which 1,606 (17.2%) were registered as Democrats, 4,356 (46.8%) were registered as Republicans and 3,350 (36.0%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 5 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Morris, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed December 18, 2012. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 60.2% of the vote here (4,544 cast), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 38.3% (2,894 votes) and other candidates with 1.0% (78 votes), among the 7,553 ballots cast by the township's 9,478 registered voters, for a turnout of 79.7%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Morris County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed December 18, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 61.2% of the vote here (4,474 ballots cast), outpolling Democrat John Kerry with 37.5% (2,740 votes) and other candidates with 0.7% (69 votes), among the 7,312 ballots cast by the township's 9,226 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 79.3.2004 Presidential Election: Morris County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed December 18, 2012. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 64.5% of the vote here (3,314 ballots cast), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 27.0% (1,388 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 7.2% (368 votes) and other candidates with 0.3% (16 votes), among the 5,138 ballots cast by the township's 9,358 registered voters, yielding a 54.9% turnout.2009 Governor: Morris County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed December 18, 2012. Education Public elementary For kindergarten through eighth grade, public school students attend the Hanover Township Public Schools. Schools in the district (with 2010-11 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsData for the Hanover Township Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 18, 2012.) are Bee Meadow SchoolBee Medaow School, Hanover Township Public Schools. Accessed September 10, 2013. (358 students), Salem Drive SchoolSalem Drive School, Hanover Township Public Schools. Accessed September 10, 2013. (295) and Mountview Road SchoolMountview Road School, Hanover Township Public Schools. Accessed September 10, 2013. (299) for grades K-5 and Memorial Junior SchoolMemorial Junior School, Hanover Township Public Schools. Accessed September 10, 2013. (557) for grades 6-8.New Jersey School Directory for the Hanover Township Public Schools, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed September 9, 2013. During the 1998-99 school year, Bee Meadow School was awarded the Blue Ribbon School Award of Excellence by the United States Department of Education, the highest award an American school can receive.Blue Ribbon Schools Program: Schools Recognized 1982-1983 through 1999-2002 (PDF), United States Department of Education. Accessed April 1, 2011. Public secondary Students in ninth through twelfth grades are served by the Hanover Park Regional High School District attending Whippany Park High School in the Whippany section of Hanover Township. The district also serves students from the neighboring communities of East Hanover Township and Florham Park, who attend Hanover Park High School in East Hanover."Hanover Park Regional High School District 2013 Report Card Narrative, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed September 10, 2013. "The Hanover Park Regional High School District is comprised of two high schools. Hanover Park High School is located in East Hanover, receives students from East Hanover and Florham Park, and has an enrollment of 893 students. Whippany High School is located in Hanover Township, receives students from Hanover Township and has an enrollment of 692 students." Parochial and private Our Lady of Mercy Academy is a K-8 Catholic school operated under the auspices of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Paterson.About OLMA, Our Lady of Mercy Academy. Accessed September 10, 2013.Morris County Elementary / Secondary Schools, Roman Catholic Diocese of Paterson. Accessed July 26, 2008. It is part of Our Lady of Mercy Parish. There are also three private special education schools - The Allegro School,About, Allegro School. Accessed September 10, 2013. The Calais SchoolHome Page, The Calais School. Accessed September 10, 2013. and P.G. Chambers School.History, Vision, and Mission, P.G. Chambers School. Accessed September 10, 2013. Transportation Interstate 287, Route 10 and Route 24 pass through the Township. Interstate 80, U.S. Route 46 and U.S. Route 202 are nearby. The Morristown and Erie Railway, a small freight line, traverses the township. New Jersey Transit offers local bus service on the MCM1, MCM2 and MCM10 routes and service between the township and Newark on the 73 route.Morris County Bus / Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed December 18, 2012. Local media Radio stations WMTRAbout Us, WMTR (AM). Accessed September 10, 2013. "Mailing address: WMTR Broadcast Park 55 Horsehill Rd., Cedar Knolls, NJ 07927" and WDHAContact Us, WDHA. Accessed September 10, 2013. "WDHA is located at: 55 Horsehill Road, Cedar Knolls, NJ 07927" have studios and offices located in the Cedar Knolls section of the township. Name confusion There is some confusion over the place names in Hanover Township and this is understandable given the sometimes arcane usage of place names in New Jersey. Whippany and Cedar Knolls are place names for unincorporated communities. They have unique ZIP codes, post offices and fire departments but are otherwise simply neighborhood names. Next to Hanover Township is East Hanover Township which has a neighborhood called 'Hanover'. Also, there is a New Hanover Township and a North Hanover Township in Burlington County, and several other Hanover Townships in Pennsylvania and Michigan. Furthermore, street signs and maps often do not identify Hanover Township but instead indicate one of the place names. Residents of Whippany and Cedar Knolls have become accustomed to indicating that they live in either Whippany or Cedar Knolls and not in Hanover Township. Some confusion comes from the difference between neighborhood boundaries, and the arbitrary ZIP Code boundaries that do not necessarily coincide with municipal boundaries resulting in township mailing addresses which use place names outside of the township. Whippany's ZIP code is 07981 and Cedar Knolls' is 07927. Notable events *On January 5, 2009, five unidentified red lights were spotted in the night sky over Hanover Township and Morris County. The event became nationally known as the Morristown UFO hoax after two residents disclosed how they had used road flares attached to balloons to create the objects seen across the area.Schillaci, Sarah. "Judge hits Morris County UFO hoaxers with fines, community service", The Star-Ledger, April 7, 2009. Accessed December 18, 2012. "Between Jan. 5 and Feb. 19, Russo and Rudy released helium balloons with traffic flares tied to them on five separate occasions in what they called a 'social experiment' to debunk the pseudoscience of UFOs.They set the balloons aloft from a field in Hanover Township, later calling a local television station to report the red lights." Notable people Notable current and former residents of Hanover Township include: * Arthur R. Albohn (1921–2008), member of the New Jersey General Assembly from 1980 to 1996.Executive Order #106, Governor of New Jersey Jon Corzine, July 3, 2008. Accessed February 22, 2011. * George Hammell Cook (1818–1889), State Geologist of New Jersey and namesake of Cook College at Rutgers University.Staff. "DR. GEORGE H. COOK'S DEATH.; NEW-JERSEY'S STATE GEOLOGIST AND WHAT HE DID FOR SCIENCE.", The New York Times, September 23, 1889. Accessed February 23, 2011. * Rosemarie DeWitt (born 1974), actress.St. John, Allen. "The Star Next Door: Rosemarie DeWitt’s ability to bring depth to supporting roles in Rachel Getting Married and United States of Tara has thrust her into the limelight.", New Jersey Monthly, June 15, 2010. Accessed February 23, 2011. "As a child DeWitt lived in Hanover Township and attended Whippany Park High School." * Mahlon Dickerson (1770–1853), Governor of New Jersey and U.S. Senator who also served as United States Secretary of the Navy.Mahlon Dickerson, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed February 22, 2011. * Smith Ely, Jr. (1825–1911), member of the United States House of Representatives from New York and Mayor of New York City.Smith Ely, Jr., Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed February 23, 2011. * Dan Frischman (born 1959), character actor, noted for his many roles of playing socially inept "geeks" and "nerds".Johnson, Janis. "PLAYING A NERD IS 'TOO EASY'", The Miami Herald, February 16, 1987. Accessed December 11, 2007. "But is the 23-year-old Whippany, N.J., native, character actor and stand-up comedian a nerd." * Ashbel Green (1762–1848), Chaplain of the United States House of Representatives from 1792 to 1800 and President of Princeton University from 1812 to 1822.Ashbel Green Papers, Princeton University. Accessed February 23, 2011. * Aaron Kitchell (1744–1820), represented New Jersey in both the United States House of Representatives and the United States Senate.Aaron Kitchell, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed August 27, 2007. * Othniel Looker (1757–1845), Fifth Governor of Ohio.Othniel Looker, Ohio History Central, Ohio Historical Society. Accessed February 23, 2011. * Thomas Millidge (c. 1735-1816), loyalist during the American Revolutionary War who later became a wealthy landowner in Canada.Janzen, Carol Anne. Thomas Millidge, Dictionary of Canadian Biography. Accessed February 23, 2011. * William W. Phelps (1792–1892), best known for his legacy of LDS hymns, many of which appear in the current edition of the LDS Hymnal.William W. Phelps, Mormon Literature & Creative Arts, Brigham Young University. Accessed February 23, 2011. * Enoch Cobb Wines (1806–1879), minister of the Congregational church and prison reform advocate.Staff. "DR. WINES DEAD.; HIS VALUABLE SERVICES IN BEHALF OF PRISON REFORM--THE BOOKS HE WROTE.", The New York Times, December 11, 1879. Accessed February 23, 2011. References External links *Hanover Township home page *Hanover Township Public Schools * *Data for the Hanover Township Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics *Whippany Park High School *My Hanover *Morris County Library *Whippanong Public Library *Cedar Knolls Fire Dept. & First Aid Squad *Whippany Fire Dept. *Hanover Township Police Dept. *Morristown Memorial Hospital *Our Lady of Mercy Academy *The Allegro School *The Calais School *P.G. Chambers School *Our Lady of Mercy Parish *[http://www.dailyrecord.com Daily Record, regional area newspaper] *[http://www.zwire.com/site/news.asp?brd=1918&nav_sec=65234 Hanover Eagle, local newspaper] Category:1798 establishments in New Jersey Category:Hanover Township, New Jersey Category:Settlements established in 1798 Category:Township form of New Jersey government Category:Townships in Morris County, New Jersey